


I'll Be Whatever You Want Me To Be

by Cyrinus



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slapping, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrinus/pseuds/Cyrinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Patrick's loyal submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Whatever You Want Me To Be

Pete's shivering. The apartment is freezing, and it doesn't help that's currently on the wood floor. Oh yeah, and he's not wearing any clothes. Except for the collar, but Pete's not sure that counts as clothing. It's red and black leather and fits snugly around his throat. Patrick had let him pick it out as a reward for being so good. Pete was ecstatic to find it had arrived in the mail. He had eagerly ripped open the package and slipped the collar on. In all his excitement he realized he should have waited until Patrick returned home. That's why he's here now, kneeling on the floor painfully hard in nothing but the collar.

Patrick had left the living room where Pete was kneeling to fetch something. Those were his own words. Fetch _something_. He had been angry when he arrived home. They were supposed to try out the collar together, and Pete had blatantly disobeyed that. Pete had already been instructed to take everything off but the collar and stay still. Patrick was clear about the fact that he wanted everything ready before he got back.

Patrick steps slowly into the room, his combat boots clacking on the hardwood floor. He's holding a riding crop that Pete's never seen before in his left hand. Patrick looks absolutely pissed. He's fully clothed, of course. This was Pete's punishment. They wouldn't be playing this time. 

Patrick circles Pete a few times, the crop behind his back. He watches Pete shiver as he continues to circle him. Finally, after what feels like eternity to Pete, Patrick stops in front of him. He drags the cold leather tongue of the crop across Pete's cheek. He makes a few small circles against the soft skin with the crop before he draws back. Pete takes a deep breath because he knows what's coming and -  _slap -_ the leather of the crop hits his jaw with a satisfying sound. "You used to be so good. I don't know what has gotten into you," Patrick clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he moves the crop away.

Pete's immediate reaction is to place his hand against his stinging cheek, but he knows better. "I'm sorry, Sir. I got too excited. I won't happen again," Pete pleads holding his jaw open and breathing for a second hoping to ease the pain.

"Is that your excuse?" Patrick smirks as he draws the crop back again. He swings, but stops right before he hits Pete's jaw. This causes the older man to flinch. Patrick gently places the tongue of the crop on the red spot that's beginning to form. He rubs into skin dragging a moan out of Pete that's both in pain and pleasure.

"No Si-, I mean yes. Yes. That's my excuse," Pete knows this will all be easier if he just owns up to his mistakes. Last time he lied to Patrick wasn't pretty. Pete wasn't able to sit for several days afterwards. 

Patrick thinks for a minute before replying, "And what do you think I should do about that?"

"Hit me. Again," Pete whimpers back. It hurts like hell, but Pete likes it. The pain sends electric jolts through Pete that go straight to his dick. It feels good. So, so good.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Patrick's assertive tone wavers for a moment. It's just the type of person he is. He loves being Pete's dominant. He's, also, a loving boyfriend. Juggling both is extremely rough. Patrick wants to do it again, wants to hear the slap of the leather against Pete's face. The boyfriend inside him doesn't want to hurt Pete that badly. He knows Pete likes the pain, but he tends to go to far and regret it the next day.

"No, please. I want it," Pete whines. Part of him can't really believe he's here doing this with Patrick. Sweet Patrick. Patrick who would never hurt a fly. Patrick who takes the time to talk to all of his fans individually after shows. It's completely out of the norm, but that's what makes it so hot. Pete can't help himself. Seeing Patrick like this makes hi feel ten times more needier than he already is. Patrick is much smaller in stature and not as lean as Pete. He's got twice the fire, though. Years of built up energy and anger make this so easy.

"Well, since you were so nice about it," Patrick pauses to draw back the crop, "I suppose I could do it again." That's another thing. He loves to tease Pete. He loves watching Pete squirming beneath him begging for his touch. Pete could do without the teasing, but he knows how much Patrick likes it. All he wants to do is please Patrick. If Patrick's happy, then he's happy.

This time Patrick hits harder, the crop landing on right shoulder. Pete cries out in pain as a welt immediately begins to form where the leather contacted with Pete's skin. Patrick mentally notes to check the spot out when they're done. Seeing all the marks on Pete when he's done is gratifying. It makes Pete all the more his. "Two more and then we'll move on with your punishment," Patrick got his hand on Pete's chin jerking him up to meet his gaze.

"Yes Sir," There's the good Pete that Patrick's always known. The next two hits both land on Pete's broad back. The skin was too clear for Patrick's liking. He prefers when Pete's covered in marks. There's no reason to hit him again, and besides Patrick would really like to move on. So, the few marks there will have to do for now.

Patrick's repositioned himself in front of Pete. From the floor Pete can tell that Patrick's dick is straining against the fabric of his underwear and jeans. "I want you to deep throat me," his voice is rougher than usual. This isn't a fantasy; it's a command. 

Pete reaches his hands up to undo Patrick's belt. His hands are shaking with enthusiasm. He struggles for a moment before he gets it right and pulls down Patrick's clothing in one quick movement. Pete takes a moment to admire Patrick. He wishes Patrick would take his shirt off, but that's out of the question. Even with Pete, Patrick is too self conscious about his body. No amount of praise will ever convince him that he looks fucking incredible. Pete wishes he could get Patrick to understand, he's not here for how Patrick looks. The fact that he is attractive is just a bonus.

Patrick's dick is thick. Almost too much so. He's of average length, that's not Pete's worry. The problem is he hates choking. He usually does. It's not his fault. It's Patrick's fault for being so goddamn thick. He silently prays that he can make it through without choking this time. 

Pete places one hand on Patrick's hip to slow his thrusts. He wraps the other around the base of Patrick's shaft and starts stroking. This earns him a quick gasp from Patrick. He moves forward flicking his tongue over Patrick's slit. He's already leaking precome by the time Pete licks his way from the dark pink head to his balls. Patrick's hand flies to Pete's hair gripping tightly. He steadies himself with his other hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Hurry up. This is punishment, remember? You can take your time later," Patrick growls from somewhere in the back of his throat. The sounds is gorgeous. it makes Pete's dick twitch, and the need to get off becomes harder to resist.

Pete strokes a few more times gathering up the strength to take him in. Pete wraps his lips around the head and flicks his tongue again. Patrick's grip on Pete's hair tightens and then releases. He swallows the abundance of saliva that's flooded his mouth before taking Patrick deeper. Patrick drops his head back and moans feeling the delicious, tight heat of Pete's mouth. He takes more of Patrick down slowly, trying not to choke himself. He strokes what little is left with his hand as he traces the vein on the underside of Patrick's shaft with his tongue. He can feel Patrick's pulse thudding rhythmically with his tongue.

Patrick's started to thrust now, slowly at first giving Pete more time to adjust. He finds a nice rhythm in no time. Patrick grips more of Pete's black hair as he thrusts harder. Deeper. Faster. The heat of Pete's throat combined with tightness is complete euphoria. He's thrusting almost completely out and then as deep in as he can. He's fucking Pete's face voraciously.

Pete's erection hasn't gone unnoticed. Patrick eyes Pete's hand as it slides down his chest to his painfully hard dick. He wraps his hand around it and started to thrust. Patrick pulls away from him instantly. He lands a slap directly on Pete's jaw where the crop hit him. Patrick can tell he's hit hard by the way his hand hurts when he pulls it away. Pete's wincing at the pain. The sting off the crop hadn't completely worn off when Patrick had slapped him making the pain reverberate through his entire body.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. You know the rules, dammit Pete. When your being punished you don't get to get off," Patrick's voice is harsh. Pete knows the rules, but things were getting too heated. The slap has drawn him out of the amorous state he was in.

"I'm sorry," Pete's voice is strained and raw from being fucked so hard. There's a string saliva dribbling off his chin. Patrick's hand is still in his hair. He's got his head tilted back so he can see his face. 

Patrick nods and Pete obediently opens his mouth. Patrick drags his dick over Pete's lips smearing precome on his face before he finally allows Pete to take him in again. He starts off the same place he left off, rough and deep. He slips into the same rhythm he had earlier. He's picked up more speed, his thrusts getting deeper. He can feel himself hitting the back of Pete's throat. And it feels so good. So, so good. A moan escapes his lips. 

That's when it happens. Pete can feel himself starting to choke. His throat  starts closing as he coughs around Patrick. His face is turning a darker shade of red. Patrick knows when's he crossed the line, knows when to stop. Pete's fine. He can last a another minute before he's really in danger. Patrick soaks everything in. The feeling of Pete coughing vibrating around his dick. His throat is tighter squeezing Patrick and hitting all of his sensitive spots. He shudders and pulls back long enough for Pete to get air. As soon as he's done, Patrick's buried back down his throat. He's close, oh so very close. He's thrusting as deep as he can. He knows if he can get deeper than Pete will be forced to swallow.

When Patrick's as deep as he thinks he can possibly be, Pete coughs again. He comes hard without warning spilling himself down Pete's throat. He comes in several spurts his dick throbbing each time. He pulls out with a shudder. It's the best orgasm he's had in months. Pete swallows most of the warmth in his mouth, but some of the cum is dripping from the side of his mouth combined with his own saliva. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and stands on shaky legs.

Patrick's already handing him his boxers to slip back on. Patrick's already redressed when Pete reaches for his shirt on the floor. Patrick's hand on his wrist stops him. "Sit down for a second, okay?" Patrick's tone is soft. It's no longer assertive and harsh. Pete moves to the couch where Patrick's motioning for him to sit beside him.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, Baby?" Patrick coos tracing the marks on Pete's back. Pete flinches away a few times but draws back into Patrick's gentle touch. 

"No, no. I'm fine," Pete's voice is hoarse. He leans against Patrick letting his body rest.

"You promise?" Patrick asks as he's looking over the red mark on his jaw. It looks nasty now, but should be healed by this time tomorrow.

"Yes," Pete smiles burying his face in Patrick's shirt. He wraps his arms around the smaller man and pulls him close. 

"You did so good for me, Baby. I couldn't ask for anyone better," Patrick praises as he lets himself be pulled to Pete. He closes his eyes still coming down from his high. He sighs and kisses the top of Pete's head.

Pete mumbles something into Patrick's chest. He's pretty sure it's an 'I love you'. Patrick says it back just for good measure, and it must be the right answer because Pete's smiling. All of this, Pete, their love, all of it belongs to him. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> /Sigh/ 
> 
> I don't know how to write smut. I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Ngl, I'm into some weird stuff that I'm afraid to post. How do you feel about edgeplay?


End file.
